Dash Knocks Stitch Out The Window
Time had passed, and now it was only two more days after today until the Pelekais moved out to their new home. A FOR SALE' ''real estate sign stood in the front yard with another one saying '''SOLD hanging under it. Lilo and her family had managed to pack most of their stuff so far and were eager to move with in the next two days. ---- Up in her room, Lilo was happily playing with Dash and Stitch by the time her sister came in after a while of packing. The room was full with packing boxes, most of them were half full. Nani was a bit hungry and she knew a place her sister would be happy to go to in order to eat. "It's Trog-ination Time!" laughed Lilo as she continued to play. "Well, all that time of packing, I think I should stop to get some food. How about dinner at say..." Nani paused to smile before she continued, "Pizza Spaceport?" "Pizza Spaceport?" exclaimed the girl excited. She loved eating at that place! It was the best place for anyone like her to be a kid while having pizza. "All right!" Lilo put her toys on her desk as she went to join her sister who was leaving the room. She had placed Stitch right on Dash. "Get clean up while me, Mom and Dad get Maggie ready." said Nani with a smile. Once Lilo left the room after her sister and closed the door, Dash came to life and knocked Stitch off of him in disgust. It was bad enough he was getting replaced but to on the bottom of his replacement...eck! Stitch went off to get back to work while Dash sat down, sighing in frustration. "Can I bring some toys to play with?" asked Lilo hopefully from outside. "Okay, but you can only bring one." added Nani's voice. "Awww... just one?" Upon hearing this, Dash looked concerned. He mumbled to himself, "One toy?" Dash glanced at Stitch who was walking to the opposite end of the desk. After what happened recently, Dash knew Lilo would pick Stitch out instantly. Figures. She always seemed to do many activities with the Trog toy...but what if Dash was wrong and his owner took the Super toy instead? Out of curiosity, Dash took a Magic Eight Ball that was positioned next to him. Glancing to make sure that Stitch wasn't watching, Dash shook the Eight ball as he whispered, "Will Lilo take me?" After he was done shaking it, he tiped the Eight ball over to see the answer. A triangular oracle floated up appearing. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't what he wanted to see. "'Don't count on it'?" yelled Dash angrily. It might as well have said, 'no way, ya big, stupid loser!' He snarled in disgust as he threw the Eight ball back. It rolled across the desk while Dash continued to fume. Just then, a thud caught his attention. He turned and saw that the Eight ball had since went behind the desk. Taking an interest, he went over and peeked down it. Sure enough, there was the Eight ball stuck at the bottom. With a space like this, it was easily for it to get stuck...maybe even a toy. An idea came into his head as he took a look at Stitch. The Blue Trog toy had no idea that Dash was watching as he was trying to lift what was to him, a huge item that he could use to repair his 'ship' (though it doesn't actually weigh more than six pounds). He did actually succeed in lifting it over his head and putting it gently down, but it required such effort that he comments "I'll never get used to the gravity on this planet. I can usually lift a lot more than this." This idea came into Dash's head: he knew Lilo would pick Stitch when she came back. But what if the new toy couldn't be found? If Stitch was to, say, fall 'accidentally' behind the desk, he would be stuck down there with no way to get out. And when Lilo wouldn't find Stitch, she had to pick another toy and Dash would make sure he was there for his owner to choose. Then it would be like, for at least a little while, old times again when it was just him and Lilo. And besides, when the moving-men are taking out the furniture, Stitch will, of course, be found and by then, Lilo would be too much attatched to Dash again, that she would toss Stitch into the pile of other toys. So then everything would be alright. Dash got the idea, now for a way to get Stitch behind the desk. He looked and saw a familiar toy behind Stitch: it was Mayter who was resting on the desktop. The toy truck, right now, was facing the same direction the Eight ball fell earlier. Dash looked and saw Mayter's remote right next to him. Dash began to smirk evilly. He got the idea and the way to get Stitch behind the desk. Now, all he needed was the bait... "Stitch, Stitch!" yelled Dash in mock concern/panic as sped over to Stitch. Stitch looked up as Dash continued, "Oh man, Stitch! Thank goodness I found you! We've got trouble!" "Trouble? What kind of trouble?" asked Stitch concerned as he looked around, trying to look for the source of the problem. "There!" said Dash, pointing to the back of the desk. "A toy. He got careless and fell down there. He's trapped, Stitch!" "Well, then we have no time to lose!" Stitch ran over to the back of the desk. Dash, on the other hand, just smiled as he went over to next to Mayter. Peeking over, Stitch tried to look for the toy as he said, "Are you absolutely sure you saw a toy fall down here. I don't see it." Dash picked up the remote and activated it. Mayter, who woke up suddenly, opened his eyes sleepily, wondering what was going on. "Trust me. He's down there. Keep looking!" insisted Dash with grin. His hand reached the 'Foward' button and paused, hesitating. The Super child toy wondered if he could do this. After all, he was the hero of the toys and wouldn't think of doing just a nasty thing. That was until this Blue Trog toy came and ruined everything he knew, including took away Lilo's attention. Just looking at him, shining brightly, made Dash look envious. So, with a deep sigh, he then decided he has got to do this. The toys would be upset with him, but he figured they'd eventually understand...hopefully... Dash then pushed the 'Foward' button and caused Mayter to go right at the un-expecting Stitch. "What kinda toy..." Stitch looked up and gasped as he saw Mayter coming right at him, what Dash planned. What the Super Boy didn't plan, though, is that Stitch got out of the way in the nick of time. The truck, instead went by him as he collided right into a bulletin board. Thanks to the impact, a chain of events occurred, causing pushpins to fall off the board. Stitch quickly dodged them as the pinks ended up stuck in the desk like they were darts or something. During that time, Jack Spicer was playing a Stitch card game with Yin, Yang, Yuck and Carl on the floor nearby. He happened to look up and looked shocked as the bulletin board began to fall down and crash right into a globe. The impact sent the globe right off its stand, rolling right at Stitch. All the while, Dash stood there, shocked at the madness he had just started. Stitch ran in front of the globe across the desk. He got stuck as he fell on some pencils but got out of the way at the last minute, landing right on the window that was left open. The globe meanwhile, missed Stitch as it proceeded in hitting a desk lamp, causing it to swing. An alarmed Dash ducked in the nick of time. Stitch wasn't as lucky, for when he stood up, the lamp slammed right into him, sending him out the window and into the outside world! "STITCH!" yelled Dash and the toys at once in horror. They ran over to the window and looked out. They looked concerned as they couldn't find him. The toys didn't see what had happened so they did not know how it had occurred. "Bloody Hell, I don't see him anywhere!" said Ron Weasely, worriedly. "What if he ended up in Bowser Junior's yard?" yelped Dojo, fearing the worst. Dash, who knew how it had occurred, looked worried as he backed away from the crowd. He didn't want this! He only intended to knock Stitch behind the desk, not out the bedroom window! It was an accident...well, kinda. But how could he explain that to the other toys? "Stitch!" gasped Spyro in horror. Just then, Mayter was heard making motor noises, getting the purple dragon toy's attention. He turned to see Mayter bouncing up and down as if trying to say something. "Hey, guys! Mayter is trying to say something!" The toys turned their attention to Mayter as Spyro, leaning closer to Mayter, continued, "What is it, Mayter? Did you know how all this happened?" Mayter continued making the motor sounds as he was explaining. Jack Spicer narrowed his eyes angrily. Being a toy based on a Evil Genius Villain from the Xiaolin Showdown series, he had the intelligence to understand every toy around him. "Mayter is saying that this whole thing didn't happen by accident." said Jack Spicer angrily as he glared at Dash. "Huh?" asked the toys puzzled. "What do you mean?" asked Hailey concerned. She saw him glaring at Dash and didn't like it. "It's simple. Our Humpty-Dumpty friend was assassinated by being pushed..." Jack Spicer then pointed at Dash as he yelled, "...by Dash!" "WHAT?" Dash gasped in shock as the toys looked at him in shocked and/or angry looks. He realized what they were thinking. He figured there is a good reason why Mayter blamed him for this. Mayter didn't see the lamp knock Stitch out the window. He presumed Dash used him to distract the Blue Trog toy so he could push him out unnoticed! "Now wait a minute, wait a minute, guys!" said Dash in concern as he backed away. He looked at Jack Spicer, as he said, "I mean, come on, I know we have our differences and all, I understand that. But you don't honestly believe I would push Stitch out the window on purpose, eh, Jack?" "That's Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, to you, you back-stabbing murderer!" roared Jack Spicer as Yin, Yang, Yuck and Carl gave Dash an angry look. "Guys, come on! It was an accident. I mean, uh..." Dash gulped as he said, "You gotta believe me, here! Yeah, I have been a bit jealous of Stitch, but I would never try to kill him!" "Of course we believe ya, Dash!" said Dojo, reassuringly. He looked and noticed that most of the other toys were not sharing the same belief he did. They figured Dojo would defend Dash. After all, he was his faithful friend. Dojo was not liking the looks, except the concerned look from a certain Hailey Long, the toys were making. He knew Hailey would believe Dash. After all, the young girl was in love with the boy, Dojo knew that. It was then that The Incredibles toys, NL, Wormtail96, Jet, Wave and Storm decided to step in. Jet then said, "Come on, you guys! We've known Dash for as long as we could remember! We can trust him!" Mr. Incredible then added, "Jet's right! Okay, maybe Dash could have accidentally done something that led to Stitch getting knocked out that window, but surly you can agree that it wasn't on purpose!" Jack Spicer, however, scoffed, "Oh, of course the relatives, sidekicks and girlfriend are going to stick up for the not-so-super Super-toy. I may be a toy based on an evil boy genius, but even I wouldn't do something like that to Lilo's favorite toy. Nor would my pals Carl and Yuck! Think about it! Dash was the only one of us who had it out for Stitch, from the very start. It doesn't take a genius; evil or otherwise; to figure out what happened here." In despiration, Dojo turned to Spyro, "Spyro, you believe Dash, right?" Dojo asked Spyro hopefully. "Well, I...uh..." said Spyro, gulping. Jack Spicer, Yin, Yang, Yuck and Carl gave him a look. He would like to believe Dash, he really would, but neither did he want the toys to turned on him. So, backing away, Spyro decided it was best to give a neutral response as he said, "Hey, I don't like any confrontations, guys!" Dash could not believe this! Although Hailey, his pals, relatives and Dojo would defend him, he was hoping Spyro would join in. He didn't know how it could get any worse. Unfortunately, it did as Sergeant came out of the bucket filled with the Heartless Soldiers and pointed angrily at the Super child toy yelling, "Where is your honor, you dirt bag! You are an absolute disgrace! You don't even deserved to..." Sergeant was interrupted when Dash, not wanting to hear this, closed the lid on the bucket. Jack Spicer advanced on Dash and began investigating like a L.A. cop saying, "You couldn't stand Stitch cutting in on your playtime, eh, Dashy-boy? You didn't want to accept the fact that Stitch might just be Lilo's new favorite toy. So, you got rid of him!" Dash gulped as he backed away. He managed to stop before he could fall off the edge of the desk. Jack Spicer, trapping him, continued, "So what if Lilo decides that she wants to play with more, huh, Dash? You gonna knock me out of the window, too? And maybe the next toy in line?" Stepping up, an angry Yang said, "I don't think we should give him the chance!" The Hearltess Soldiers bucket opened up as Sergeant pointed at Dash, yelling, "There's he is, men! Get him!" The Heartless Soldiers yelled as they jumped out of the bucket and grabbed Dash, making it difficult for him to move around. As Dash tried to get away, the other toys joined the ones closing in on Dash right now. They overheard what happened and were seriously ticked off. "Let's string him up by his pull-string!" ordered Jack Spicer as he led the riot against the 'murderer'. "We got dibs on his hair!" remarked Yin and Yang angrily. "Will you guys knock it off?" yelled Hailey, one of the few ones who believed in Dash. But her words only succeeded in reaching deaf ears. "Hey, let the Kid go!" exclaimed Dojo. He tried to push his way through the toys but only succeeded in getting knocked back. "Let's break him!" snapped Carl angrily, ignoring Dojo, Hailey, and the Dash's pals attempts to stop the madness. "Guys, guys, wait! Stop! Let me explain..." exclaimed Dash in fear. His attempt to back away were blocked by an angry Mayter. With the toys closing in, it will be a matter of seconds before his parts were scattered all over the floor. This didn't look like it would end good. Category:Fan Fiction